Agent Kaori
by Dilpickles00
Summary: Kaori Miyazono back from the dead and now a member of the Secret Club secretly likes the leader of the Purple Hand Gang Horrid Henry and is willing to play double agent in order to get him. what will be the consequences or benefits of this new life now that her old love interest had found new love and Kaori is living in England.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go:**

 **Set 6 years after Horrid Henry and 2 years after Your Lie In April**

The Purple Hand Gang and the Secret Club had been at battle with each other for years, mainly trying to one up each other in everything from competitions to raiding sweets.

Horrid Henry and Moody Margaret was suspious of each other and it was still a crazy idea for any secret club member and purple hand gang member to fratnize, especially considering the consequences (Explusion from the group and being shunned by all of the cool kids)

Kaori Miyazono had been dead (But Well preserved) for years before a team of British scientists decided to sneak into a graveyard, take her body and then bringing her back to life using top secret science equipment, Then she would be put up for adoption where she was taken in by the Smith Family in Ashton England and renamed Kaori Smith and after months of recovery and getting to know her new family, she was soon on her way to Ashton Senior School.

Kaori did use Facebook around this time and saw that Tsubaki and Kōusei were now a couple which was what she had intended to happen Kōusei after she had died. Now she was back, it was time to lead a new life.

She spent a whole month without making any friends as she was in private one to one classes and then after the half term holidays, she was back in school again and her first lesson back she was in a chaotic classroom, however soon the teacher walked in and everybody sat in silence and then one student got out his MP3 player and played Killer Boy Rats

"Henry, you've just earned yourself a detention" said The Teacher

Kaori saw this boy stand up, he looked quite handsome in her eyes, also he was quite rebellious and carefree which matched Kaoris personality.

The lesson went on as usual while Kaori was staring at Henry without him noticing

Kaori ate on her own at Lunch when she recieved a letter

She opened it to find a invitation to the Secret Club which on the other side was a slogan saying 'Girls are cool, down with boys', Kaori wasn't really interested at the idea, but seeing if it could get her closer to this Henry person, she may need to accept.

She went back into classroom and saw Horrid Henry making everyone and herself laugh by changing the background photo of the teachers computer to a silly picture before the teacher came in and put Henry in isolation

Then in Music class, Kaori picked up a violin and performed at a decent standard (not as good as before her death, but there was still some of her old talent left).

Afterwards she overheard a conversation of Horrid Henry and his friends discussing stealing the radar detector on the treehouse roof of the Secret club tomorrow night , Kaori realised that she could use this to try and impress Henry

Afterwards she went around Moody Margaret's who invited her to the Secret Club which compared to 6 years ago had become a lot more advanced, for one they had built an underground base which had a war room and safe (to prevent a Purple Hand Gang raid), after being interrogated by Sour Susan, she got into the Secret Club.

Kaori then snuck onto the roof that night and stole the radar detector and then wrapped it up in birthday wrapping and sent it to Purple Hand Gang HQ via climbing over the fence and then sliding it under the Purple Hand Gang tent with a handwritten letter on top .

The next day, Kaori had history and weirdly enough, she was placed next to Horrid Henry

"Hey, my name is Kaori" said Kaori

"Hi I'm King Henry the Horrible of the Purple Hand Gang, But people call me Henry or Horrid Henry" said Horrid Henry

"So what are your hobbies" said Kaori

"TV, Computer, Sports and Music" said Horrid Henry

"I like music, what types" said Kaori

"Rap, Heavy Metal, Rock" said Horrid Henry

"Nice, I like Classical, But those types of music are cool too" said Kaori

"Do you watch TV" said Horrid Henry

"Sometimes" said Kaori

"What do you like to watch" said Horrid Henry

"Talent contests tend to be my favourite" said Kaori

"Yeah they are pretty cool, I like Talent shows as well as Too Cool for School and many dramas" said Horrid Henry

"Dramas are good, hey so what sports do you like" said Kaori

"Football" said Horrid Henry

"Who do you support" said Kaori

"Ashton Athletic FC" said Horrid Henry

"Who are they" said Kaori

"A non league team local to here, you must be new here if you haven't heard of them, but yeah there most notable thing was giant killing Man Utd in the FA Cup" said Horrid Henry

"I may need to check them out, so you think this lesson is boring" said Kaori

"Yeah, But this teacher is known for lecturing students for 2 hours after, so I try to be stealthy in his lessons" said Horrid Henry

"Ok, want my number" said Kaori

"Sure" said Horrid Henry as Kaori gave Horrid Henry her number

Afterwards Kaori went through the day as usual, good with a violin playing that was beginning to decline before going home.

 **Meanwhile**

Horrid Henry, Rude Ralph, Acrobatic Al, Brainy Brian and Beefy Burt had all assembled at Henry's garden when they opened the tent to find something

A wrapped present with a letter on top

Ralph opened the present to reveal the Secret Clubs prized Radar Detector and soon a letter which Horrid Henry read

It read like this:

 **Hello Purple Hand Gang**

 **You might not know me, but I am a willing spy for you and helped get this precious item over to you, I am a member of the Secret Club, but do not believe in there cause of 'Girls are cool, down with boys', Instead I** **joined to try and get closer to Henry as I fancy him, anyway take this gift as a token and if you find out who I am, do not tell the Secret Club.**

 **Love from Henry's Secret admirer**

Horrid Henry had a girl now chasing him, he decided to not to read out loud to his friends, instead he kept it a secret,


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go:**

Moody Margaret woke up and went over to the Secret Club fort to find that the radar detector was missing, this meant to her that the Secret club had been raided by none other than the Purple Hand Gang.

Moody Margaret immediately went over to Horrid Henry's house and knocked on the door, Henry's mum answered

"Hello Margaret, How can I help you" said Henry's mum

"Your son has stolen my radar detector from my treehouse" said Margaret

"I know my son is Horrid, but he wouldn't go that far" said Henry's mum

"Can I have a look, see if he has" said Margaret

"Sure" said Henry's mum gesturing her inside

Margaret along with Henry's mum went to the fort where they found the radar detector, they were shocked to find it and Henry's mum was about to call Henry who was at Ralph's, but then Margaret discovered something.

It was the letter

"Henry didn't steal the Radar Detector" said Margaret

"Are you sure, who else it can be, it can't be Peter and I wouldn't of touched it" said Henry's mum

"It was one of my own secret club members who fancies your son and stole this probably at night" said Margaret

"Who do you think it is" said Henry's mum

"Who knows, I will find out" said Margaret

"Hope you do, you can take it" said Henry's mum

Moody Margaret took the Radar Detector and went back to hers and immediately organised a Secret Club meeting

Sour Susan, Gorgeous Grinider, Lazy Linda, Kaori Smith and Singing Soraya were all at the meeting with Margaret

"Right, yesterday someone stole the clubs radar detector and confessed their love to Henry , does anyone have any hints" said Margaret

All of them just looked at each other and looked at Moody Margaret

"Right if no one confesses then we will have to take other means" said Margaret holding a taser

"I think it was Sour Susan as she has known to betray us and it could be her that likes Henry" said Grinider

"Yeah, Susan has always been suspicious in my eyes" said Kaori

"Yeah Susan has once said that Henry did look attractive" said Lazy Linda before falling asleep

"Margaret, you know me, you know I'll..." Susan begged before Margaret interrupted

"Susan, your banished, now leave, your no longer welcome" said Margaret

"Please Margaret, I didn't do it" said Susan

"Take her away girls" said Margaret as Grinider and Kaori took Susan away and threw her out of Margaret's house

Afterwards They had a normal meeting and were rewarded with biscuits Margaret had bought.

Afterwards when Margaret and the Secret Club began to leave, Kaori snuck some biscuits in a party bag and then snuck them into Henry's yard with a note in a envelope which Perfect Peter spotted and rushed it to Henry who was in his Purple Hand Gang fort with Rude Ralph.

"Henry, you've got mail with these biscuits" said Perfect Peter

"Wait biscuits, I need to read the mail" said Henry

Horrid Henry took the bag and opened the mail and a letter came out saying

 **Dear Henry**

 **This is the Secret Admirer again, anyway Sour Susan got blamed for the Radar Detector and I watched as she got banished, anyway we got biscuits and I took some to give to your guys**

 **From Henry's Secret Admirer**

Horrid Henry made sure that Ralph didn't read the letter and they ate the biscuits, afterwards Henry went in his room where he had a list of Secret Club members and crossed Susan's name off the list.

"So it's not Susan, I wonder who can it be" said Horrid Henry


End file.
